


In The Fall of A Light

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one currently alive knew when she Fell.





	In The Fall of A Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

No one alive can say when the Padawan of the Jedi's Chosen One fell. Ahsoka, herself knows that it hadn't been slow as Vader's had been.

However, it was no less in secret like his.

The dreams had always been there, even before she had found him the apprenticeship. Learned to love him as Anakin loved his wife.

Perhaps the will of the Force?

"Come with me."

It is his outstretched that she reaches for in the chaos of the Sith Temple's destruction. There is more hidden knowledge she knows he can teach her as the galaxy burns.

"Yes, Master."


End file.
